Fruits of the Desert
by WinryRockbell6390
Summary: Rated 4 violence & death. Miew Kem, a servant in Pharaoh Atem's palace, is kidnapped after witnessing a burglary. She soon finds herself falling in2 a deep, confusing love...as well as a painful, treacherous death... pairing TouzokuohBakura's past self
1. Forewarning

Chapter 1

He lifted her head by the chin, his face shrouded in the shadows of the dark room. He pulled her closer, his lips to her ear, "I'd stay away from the pharaoh if I were you…you don't know what his family's done…"

Miew sat up in alarm from her dream. Her raven hair clinging to her now sweat-soaked skin. _'what was that dream?'_ she thought. She looked over where her friend, Menat, slept peacefully in her own bed. Miew crawled from her bed and walked over to the window, staring out onto the peaceful city of the middle kingdom. Even though she was nothing but a simple servant the views and sights of the palace were more than any person could ask for.

"Miew?" Menat's squeaky, innocent voice echoed in the quiet room, "what's wrong?"

Miew smiled sheepishly at her friend, "I just couldn't sleep is all."

"well, you better find sleep soon. we have a busy day tomorrow," Menat said with a yawn as she rested her head on her feather-stuffed pillow. Miew returned her gaze out on the resting city, her emerald eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"I know. I'll go back to bed soon…"

* * *

Water splashed as several of the servants waded, washed clothes, and picked unwanted weeds from the shallow Nile. Miew placed her basket of clothes next to her older sister, Hereret, who was hanging the newly washed clothes.

"it's a beautiful day…" Miew sighed peacefully, "a lot of commotion in the palace today…why?"

"silly girl," Hereret giggled at her 3-year-younger sister, "today, of all days, the pharaoh will actually be meeting with all of the other rulers of Egypt. As you know, it's a big country that must have all laws in order and maintain control."

Miew gave her sister a sour look, "I wanted to know why the fuss not a lecture…"

Hereret laughed and threw a wet sheet on Miew's head, "such a silly girl…" Miew just smiled as she removed the sheet from her head, her lavender bangs and raven hair drenched.

Miew and Hereret froze as the Nile went silent. Miew blinked as she noticed the reason for the stand-still in time. One of the six high priests had exited the palace and out onto the Nile.

Miew recognized the priest as the priestess Isis. _'she's gorgeous…much prettier than what I've heard…'_ She thought as she placed the sheet into the basket. Isis turned in Miew and Hereret's direction. The two sisters froze at her gaze. Isis motioned for Miew. She stood hesitantly and walked up to the waiting priestess.

She bowed politely, "how may I be of assistance ma'am?"

Isis looked around the Nile then motioned for her to stand, "we must talk in private." Miew blinked and followed the charming being, known as Isis, into the palace.

* * *

Isis led her into a private chamber, mostly likely her quarters. Isis motioned for her to sit and said, "my Sennen Tauk has shown me the future…it involves you…Miew Kem."

Miew gasped, "how'd you know my name?" She froze as she realized her disrespectful comment, "I'm sorry ma'am…please forgive my rudeness…"

Isis smiled at her, "think nothing of it." Her smile faded, "I have come to warn you. Your future is going to involve dangerous treachery. You must stay focused with what's right at all times."

Miew gaped at her words. She looked down, ashamed of showing her face to the raven-haired beauty before her, "but…I don't understand, Lady Isis…how can my future be so disturbed?"

"It has been foreseen."

"but…" her voice trailed off, "…Lady Isis, with all due respect, I don't think-"

"then don't think," Isis interrupted, "just trust my word. And no harm will ensue you or this kingdom." Miew just nodded. Isis stood and walked over to the door, "shall I get you something? Food perhaps?"

Miew shook her head and stood, "I must return to my work. Thank you, though…" Miew walked past her headed back out to the Nile.

"heed my warning, child," Isis said barely above a whisper as she watched Miew disappear, "love is blinding…"

* * *

Hereret stood up as her younger sister came into view, "Miew!"

Miew looked up only to be surrounded by several of the female servants that worked in the Nile. She blushed in embarrassment as they bombarded her with questions about the angelic high priest called Isis.

"Miew?" Hereret said as she shoved through the crowd, "Miew!" Miew grabbed her sister's hand and pulled away from the crowd. Hereret brushed herself off, "well? What did Isis want?"

Miew smiled, "just to chat. She was telling me of some things she wished to plan for the pharaoh and his court."

"then why would she talk to you?" Menat said shoving past Hereret.

Miew shrugged, "I don't know…" She looked down, _'why DID she talk to me? What could she possibly foresee from her Sennen Tauk?'_


	2. The Devil Thief

Chapter 2

Miew put out the last candle in the room and sighed. Menat pulled the covers over herself, "see ya tomorrow, Miew. I'm exhausted."

Miew lay on her bed, "me too…good night…" she pulled the covers over her and snuggled up into her pillow, her back-length raven hair scattered along the bed behind her.

She pulled against his grip as he smirked, his face hidden in the shadows of his hood. She shrieked but to her shock, she had been gagged. He pulled her closer, a chuckle arising in his throat, "struggle all you like. You won't be leaving here. Not if I can help it…"

Miew was snapped wake by a slight crash. She crawled out of her bed and cautiously walked up to the door. She peeked through the door to see a quick flash of brown run across the space area of the hall. Grabbing the dagger Hereret had given her, she snuck out of the room, clinging to the wall of the halls.

She looked around her, dagger at hand, and walked along the wall in the direction the object had ran. She gasped as something grabbed her wrist that held the dagger and turned to see a dark figure looming above her.

She froze, unaware of her surroundings and current situation. Her eyes locked on the deep brown eyes of her attacker. "Now what were you going to do with that dagger?" his deep voice echoed in her mind.

She blinked and regained her lost voice and senses, "who are you? What are you doing in the pharaoh's palace?"

A man in a dark brown cloak appeared behind them, "let's go. The guards are on their way." The man noticed Miew, "what are you doing with that wench?" Miew glared at the man for his 'nickname' for her.

The man who held Miew's wrist smirked, "just having fun."

The man rolled his eyes, "the loot's outside already. Let's go!"

The man looked at Miew with a mischievous smirk, "I can't leave you here to tell everyone of our visit, now can I?" He tied her mouth with a piece of cloth and threw her over his shoulder. Miew kicked against him and tried to get out a scream loud enough for someone to hear. The man smirked, clearly amused by this.

When they reached the outskirts of the palace city, horses waited on the cool night desert sand. The man threw her on the horse and hopped on. Miew untied the cloth around her mouth as he sped off on the horse with the other man in tow.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Somewhere," he stated simply with a smirk on his handsome features.

The man helped her down off the horse as they approached a hut in a small town in the middle of the desert. Miew looked around. Desert surrounded the entire area. She could escape but most likely she'd die out on the desert in a matter of days from either starvation or dehydration, which ever she craved for most.

The man grasped her wrist harshly and pulled her into the hut, a few bags of treasure thrown over his shoulder. Miew cringed as several thieves and assassins glanced at her lustfully. One man walked up to them, "got you a new pet, Touzokuoh?"

The man who held her, Touzokuoh, frowned, "this scrawny thing? No. She caught us and I had to get her out of there before she told. I might kill her."

Miew's eyes widened, _'kill me? Is this guy crazy?'_ She looked around for a way to escape. She didn't care! She'd die in the desert if it meant livin a few more days!

Touzokuoh placed the bags on the ground, "search for what you like. Just leave me something good ok?" The man smirked and opened one of the bags as Touzokuoh dragged Miew down the hall.

Miew landed roughly on her back as he threw her into the room. She sat up and glared at him. Touzokuoh handed her her dagger, "I suggest you stay in here. The guys around here kill and abuse for fun."

Miew blinked, "you're not going to kill me?"

Touzokuoh knelt down in front of her and smirked, "not today. I just may keep you. It's not my style to have a girl wait on me hand-and-foot but I'll make an exception with you…"

Miew glared at him, "hand-and-foot? I don't do that!"

"Oh?" he said mockingly, "then why were you a servant of the pharaoh's?"

Miew looked to the ground to hide her blush, "uh…well…that's because I had no where else to turn to…"

He lifted her head by the chin, his face shrouded in the shadows of the dark room. He pulled her closer, his lips to her ear, "I'd stay away from the pharaoh if I were you…you don't know what his family's done…"

Miew blushed 40 shades of red from how close he was, "w-what do y-you mean?"

He chuckled as he pulled away, "you'll find out in time."

Miew stared at him really noticing his face and features. He had silver hair that went barely to his shoulders and his skin was fairly tanned for so much time in the sun. Miew focused her attention to a double cross scar on his right cheek.

"What happened?" she asked addressing the scar.

Touzokuoh sneered covering his face with his hood, "it's nothing."

Miew blinked, _'he's a mysterious one… Touzokuoh …'_

Touzokuoh opened the door to the room where Miew slept. "Get up," he said kicking her side.

Miew whimpered from the pain in her side, "what was that for?" Touzokuoh looked out the window, ignoring her question.

"Come on," he said helping her up, "we have to go."

Miew rubbed her side, "why? What's going on?" He looked down at her, an unfamiliar glint shining in his brown eyes. "Touzokuoh?" Her eyes locked on his, his brown eyes searching her emerald ones.

He pulled her by the arm out of the room and down the dark hallway. Miew followed merely in force not by choice, "why are we leaving?"

Touzokuoh stopped in front of a door, "who said **we're** leaving the building? **You**'re going to hide."

He unlatched a hook in the wall and opened a hidden door. He pushed her inside and reached to close the door when she grabbed his sleeve.

"You're going to come back for me, right?" she asked looking into his eyes, "I don't know how much air this thing can has in it…"

Touzokuoh grabbed her arms, " if I say I will, will you shut up and hide?"

"Promise me!" she yelled gripping his sleeve tighter.

Touzokuoh sighed and leaned in to where their foreheads rested against each other. Miew blushed as he leaned in closer, his lips grazing hers. He pulled away with a smirk on his face, "I promise."

Miew stood there in shock as he closed the door, her heart pounding. She sat down in the small space and pulled her knees to her chest. _'Did…did he just…? I barely know him! And the fact he's a thief! ARGH! Why me?'_

"Hey, hey, wake up," a deep voice called out to the slumbering girl. Miew groaned as she sat up, only to be forced down by a strong hand.

She looked up to see a pair of brown eyes, "Touzokuoh?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have I been out?" she sat up, slapping away his determined hand.

"About a few hours."

"Oh…" Miew looked down.

Touzokuoh sat next to her, "Miew, about earlier-"

"How do you know my name?" Miew looked up at him her green eyes piercing his. He smirked and pointed to the play notes Hereret had written on her arm a few days ago. "Oh…"

"As I was saying," he continued, "about earlier…I just did that to shut you up. It's drastic but it works."

Miew glared at him from the corner of her lowered eye, "so you kiss me in order to shut me up?"

"Worked didn't it?" he said with a smirk.

Miew's glare intensified, "that's low."

Touzokuoh stood over her and ran his hand through her hair, "yeah, well, I've gone lower."

Miew blushed in anger at his response, "you're a vile person, Touzokuoh …"

He kissed her cheek, "I can get worse." Miew gasped as she felt him kiss her neck, her major weak spot. He smirked and kissed her roughly cupping her head in his hand. As he pulled back he smirked in satisfaction as he saw her dazed expression. "Such a jewel you are, Miew Kem…"


	3. Feelings Stir, Emotions Boil

Chapter 3

_"No please! Don't do this! Ra please don't!" Miew cried desperately as she hugged the lifeless body of an unknown thief. Her attacker held a spear drenched in the thief's blood. He reared the spear, ready to strike. Miew forced her head back and screamed out, "PLEASE! TAKE ME TOO! DEAR RA! I WANT TO DIE!"_

Miew shot her head up and gasped. She rested her head in her hand, "what…what was that?" Suddenly the door burst open and a horrified Touzokuoh ran in.

"What? Is someone in here? What happened, Miew!" he said panting from loss of breath from running. Miew trembled the dream still fresh in her mind. Touzokuoh noticed this and walked over to her, "Miew?"

Miew looked up at him horror and sorrow racing through her eyes. Touzokuoh knelt down next to her and ran his hand through her hair, "was it a nightmare? I heard you scream…" Miew just nodded, refusing to speak.

"What happened?" a girl said from the doorway. She looked about 25 with back-length blonde hair and striking blue eyes. "Touzokuoh? Is something wrong with this girl?"

Touzokuoh stood up and shook his head, "it's nothing Dire."

Dire looked from Miew then at Touzokuoh, "she looks terrified! What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything…" Miew choked out, "he was here to comfort me…thank you…" Touzokuoh just snorted as a response.

Dire smirked, "you mean the 'ruthless Touzokuoh' has a soft side? We must've picked up the wrong thief off the streets." Touzokuoh glared at the blonde and she quieted up.

Miew looked at Touzokuoh as he stared at her diligently. He motioned for Dire to leave and sat next to Miew. "What was your dream about?" he asked, a bit of concern in his careless tone.

Miew looked at the ground, "I…I remember being in the throne room of the palace…crying…and…" She started to tremble, "I…I was holding a dead body…and I screamed something…I can't remember it…"

Touzokuoh sighed and ran his hand through his short silver hair, "well…I don't know but I think you have visions of the future…cause that's the only other case I can think of. Cause I'm usually good at interpreting dreams…"

Miew looked at him in horror, "then…someone's going to die!"

Touzokuoh chuckled, "people die everyday, Miew."

"But…what if it was you? Or someone close to you?" Miew asked, "Would you worry then?"

"I have no one to worry about. And I don't care if I die," he said lying down next to her.

Miew looked down at her lap, "I care…" He turned his head to her. "My sister…my best friend…I'd care if they were going to die…I'd want to stop it…"

He sat up, not taking his gaze off of her, entranced by her tale. Miew looked at him and the last of his breath was taken from him. How come he hadn't noticed how hypnotizing her eyes were? They trapped his gaze so harshly as if he looked away she would vanish.

Miew turned away a blush surfacing on her tanned skin. Touzokuoh turned her head to him by her chin and kissed her. Miew, taken aback by the action, slowly fell into the kiss. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing in his short silver hair.

As they parted, after what seemed like years, he gazed once again into her emerald orbs. Miew, also entranced, pulled him in for another kiss more passionate than the last. He pulled her as close as their bodies would allow licking along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She hypnotically parted her lips for his tongue to explore her mouth.

"Ahem," a feminine voice sounded from the doorway. The two pushed away in embarrassment as Dire laughed in amusement. "Did I interrupt something?" she said smugly.

The two glared at her both in answer to her question and in annoyance. Dire crossed her arms, "Touz, you going after that priest tonight or what? Me and Marik are waiting."

Touzokuoh stood up and sighed, "yeah, I'll be out in a minute. Tell Marik not to loose his cool until I get there." Dire nodded and with a smirk, left the room. Touzokuoh turned to Miew, "I'm sorry. I have to go on a quick theft."

Miew stood warily half recovering from the previous daze she'd been in and half from the blood rush of standing so suddenly, "you're going after the six priests?"

"Just getting what rightfully belongs to us," he smirked, "nothing big. Don't worry."

Miew looked down, "Touzokuoh…I don't know…what if you get caught? I disagree with this whole thievery thing!" Touzokuoh walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Please, come live in the palace with me! Don't do this! We can live happily there! I want you meet my sister…"

He kissed her forehead, "I know, Miew…and I will. But I have to do this. Besides, I can't live in the palace with you. I'm already a high-priced thief."

The words rang in her head, "what? I never heard this!"

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers, "I…Miew…I'm known as the desert thief, Bakura…"

Her eyes widened, "B-Bakura…?" She back away from him shaking her head in disbelief, "no…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he walked up to her but every step he took she took two back.

She leaned against the wall, her eyes shrouded by her lavender bangs, "no…no! NO! Pharaoh Atem hates you! You robbed from his father's tomb!"

He smirked, "that was a pleasant steal…but think, Miew! I can promise you a better life than a servant in the palace! If I succeed in this theft you could sit at the throne! Be surrounded by jewels!"

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" she yelled, "I never wanted fortune or rule! My dream was always to be a mother, Touzokuoh! I want children! I don't care if I live in a box! As long as I have the one I love and my children I'll be happy! I don't want the throne!"

He grasped her arm, "but Miew, think of the possibilities!"

She glared at him, "no! NO! I don't care!" Tears brimmed her eyes, "I don't want you to go! Don't betray the pharaoh!"

His grip tightened as his smirk widened, if possible, "betray the pharaoh? THAT SHIP SAILED **LONG** AGO!" Miew's eyes widened as he laughed at her. She closed them as he shook her by the arms, "don't you see? The pharaoh's playing you! Ra, Miew, look past your eyes!"

She looked up at him hesitantly, "what do you mean?" He laughed as his head rest in the crook of her neck. She pushed her hands against his chest, "answer me, dammit!"

His head snapped up a smirk still looming his face, "the late pharaoh had wanted to deplete the population of Egyptians for the country was reaching it's capacity level…so he had the daughters of all lower-class families killed! The sons were only killed if they were under 5 years! You want to know WHY your parents died?"

Miew squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting this information to sink in, "no…stop it! stop it…"

"HE HAD THEM KILLED, MIEW! If they didn't hand over their children they were killed!" he sneered, "you were taken in by the pharaoh! The very man who had your parents murdered! Tell me, do you still want to protect the pharaoh?"

Miew broke down into tears, "STOP IT, TOUZOKUOH! **STOP IT!**"

Touzokuoh froze, his devil-like smirk faded. Miew sobbed uncontrollably in front of him. He hugged her and fell to his knees taking her with him, "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for it to come out like that…"

Miew cried into his robe, "well it did! Why, Touzokuoh?"

He released her and stood up, "sorry. But I have to do this."

Miew looked up at him, "can't it wait? At least a day?"

He sighed and looked out the door, "Marik's gonna get me for this…fine. I'll tell them we'll leave tomorrow. I'll do this one thing for you."

Miew smiled, "thank you…" _'now I have to find a way to warn Hereret and Menat…'_


	4. I Tell You This

Chapter 4

Touzokuoh led her down the halls of the hut. To her surprise it was larger on the inside than it looked out on the desert. They stopped at the end of a hall where a stone door stood right in front of them. He unlatched the lock and pulled her inside. She stood in awe at the sight of the room. Crimson drapes hung across the window and a transparent red canopy hung over the bed that was covered in crimson sheets.

Miew looked at him in shock, "who's room is this?"

Touzokuoh smirked, "it used to belong to my father." He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap, "this is where my father confessed his love to my mother."

Miew grazed her hand across the velvet sheet, "it's beautiful…"

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "it's also where my father first made love to her as well…" Miew's face flushed red.

She looked at him, "w-what are you saying?"

He smiled at her, not a smirk but a genuine smile, "be mine, Miew? I'd do anything to have you. I love you."

A smile completely covered her face as she hugged him, tackling him back onto the bed, "yes! Yes! I love you, Touz! I want to be your woman! Your wife!"

Touzokuoh's hands played in her hair, "Miew…I'd love to live peacefully with you. But my record won't let me. I tell you this to warn you…if you become my wife…we'll be on the run non-stop. Do…do you want that?"

Miew smiled and kissed his neck, "I told you, Touz…I'll be happy as long as I have the one I love and my children with me…be that on the run or peacefully in another country…I love you…and want to be with you…"

He held her in his embrace and kissed her head, "in the short time I've know you…no one…not even my own mother showed so much compassion…"

Miew smiled more to herself than to him, _'why? Why must I love a thief? The dangers…the risks…I worry…Ra, protect him…protect my thief…'_

-

-

Touzokuoh pulled her slumbering body closer to him. His. This one word ran through his mind several times that night. He loved her. He wouldn't let anyone have her. His past goals didn't seem important anymore. He had his woman, his love. He wanted to give her a happy life. A peaceful one with no interference of Pharaoh Atem. But could he give it to her?

He could. The Sennen ring that one of the priests wielded would allow him to. He wanted the ring more than ever now. The power of it called to him.

"Touz?" Miew's voice broke the silence of the room.

Touzokuoh smiled, "call me Bakura…when you say 'Touz' it reminds me of the irritating tone Dire gives me."

Miew smiled, "Bakura…"

Touzokuoh, now Bakura, smiled back, "now what?"

She giggled and kissed his hand that was entwined with her own, "promise you won't leave me…"

Bakura kissed her neck sending a chill down her spine, he knew her weak spot, "I promise…I'd never even think of it." Miew watched as he got out of the large bed they rested in and got dressed.

Miew sat up covering herself with the sheets, "where are you going now?"

Bakura smirked, "to get Marik and Dire. I told them we'd leave today."

Miew looked down, "but…you said…"

He walked over to her and lifted her chin, "I said I'd stall til the next day. I never said I wouldn't go. Now trust me. I have to leave before the sun rises and the desert gets too hot."

"take…take me with you," Miew said hesitantly, "I want to see my sister and Menat again. Please?"

Bakura smirked, "fine. Besides, I'd like to meet your sister. She's your family, right?"

Miew smiled and hugged him, "thank you, Bakura…"

A man about 19, piercing violet eyes, and shoulder-length sandy blonde hair walked into the room with a smirk on his face. "if you two are done, we need to head out," he said eyeing Miew who had herself covered in the sheets.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow at the man, "enjoying what you see of my fiancé, Marik?"

Marik scowled and turned away, hiding his blush of embarrassment, "no. You planning on getting married? I thought you were against all that settling down mess."

Bakura smirked and kissed Miew's cheek, "people change, Marik. Sometimes for the better." Miew smiled at his answer. He had changed. She knew he was cunning, deceitful, and maybe even womanizing. But she noticed a loneliness in his eyes long before she knew it.

"get dressed," he told her, "we're leaving."

Marik turned to his friend, "she's not coming with us, is she!"

"yes. Besides, she has family back at the palace."

"but what if she rats on us?"

Miew glared at him, "why would I do that?"

"I don't know!" Marik snarled, "do I look like I'm you? How do we know you won't run to the pharaoh as soon as our backs are turned?"

"I'd never!" Miew defended, "I want to see my sister and friend! I have no business with the pharaoh!"

"as if! We all know that if you're a servant of the pharaoh you're like his puppy!" Marik snapped, "your bitch-ass is no different!"

"stop it!" Bakura sneered at his friend, "enough! Miew's not like that!"

"you've grown soft, Touzokuoh," Marik glared at him, "you're no longer the killer I once looked up to."

"all for the better," Bakura defended, "now let's just leave! The sooner we get to the palace, the sooner we can claim our prize and get back!" Miew looked at her lap as Marik stormed out of the room. Bakura sighed and turned to Miew, "sorry about that. Marik's like that. he's a kid on the inside, really."

Miew started to tremble, "Bakura…what if he's right?"

Bakura blinked, "what are you talking about?"

She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes, "what if Hereret or Menat tell the pharaoh? Or worse, the six priests find out?"

Bakura sat next her and pulled her close to him, caressing her arms, "don't think that way. If they do find out we'll find a way out. We always do."

"but…what if my sister wants me to return to the palace?" Miew hugged him around the waist.

"I'd never let you go back. I'd rather suffer seven thousand deaths…my desert cat…I love you too much…"


End file.
